battleheartlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hero builds/@comment-71.179.30.98-20141228034354
I'm going to try to keep this short and will likely fail. I just hit 509 kills in the arena and felt like hot stuff but going to this page to brag seems futile now that I've seen the Immortal Hero build. Oh well, I'll post anyway since it seems that this build isn't really promoted on this page. I started somewhere around lvl 74 when I got this record but I think the core of this build could be achieved much earlier. I started the character as a basic mage/witch/necro build and then pumped every extra stat point in INT after maxing the skills in those three trees. It was not very effective. Using high level skills from other trees makes a huge difference. I got the Bard skill Generalist then went for Radiance and in the process was able to get Premeditate and Song of Inspiration with one additional skill point (also gets Impending Doom if you're hard up on that). Again, could have built this much earlier if I didn't spend so many levels pumping INT. Anyway, Radiance is fun. It seems to by tied at least somewhat to INT so getting the prereq skills and pumping INT seems to work for further damage output. Rather than trying combos of other magic skills, spamming Radiance hits everything for good damage and knocks them down. The other seemingly underrated approach is using Instant CD items. It is less predictable than the accelerated cooldown but way more powerful. With Robes of Shadowmancer, 2 Cursed Eyeballs, and Time Warp passive you get 45% of every cast instantly resetting. Even playing with this in general magic builds is a ton of fun. Spamming Tornadoes is a blast. This build is primarily crowd control and mass damage with Song of Inspiration, Premeditate, Radiance, Horror, and Time Stop. Passives include Staff Master, Life Leech, Lasting Affliction, and Time Warp. Strategy: Premeditate on Radiance, knock everything down. Wait for them to start to get up--Radiance again. Keep doing this as long as Premeditate and/or Radiance instantly cooldown. With 45% instant CD this can chain for quite a while. Once you run out, Song of Inspiration--or use Horror/Time Stop to allow Radiance to cool down--the timer isn't that long. Note that Lasting Affliction adds to the knockdown duration of Radiance--and that's in addition to bonus on Horror/Time Stop. Huge. Just for good measure, the other skills I used--although I don't think these were essential--Thunderbolt for additional CC of the lingering baddies; Calamity to take down stragglers (Slay Living wouldn't be bad either), Drain Life (this might actually be necessary for sustain beyond Life Leech); then Aura of Disease (not as good in this build as it had been in earlier ones that used Tornado), and finally Spell Eater (this last one may have played more of a role than I can realize--the high damage output on high waves is insane and this very well could have saved me many times). Side note: Tried builds out that maxed out Radiance critical %/damage and it didn't work very well. OK, failed at being brief. But whatever you do, give instant CD a try. It is so much fun.